McCafe vs MiCoffee
by FreeToLive603
Summary: Nate and Mitchie fight about whether McDonald's or homemade coffee is better. Pointless, silly story.


**McCafe vs. MiCoffee**

**Author's Note:** I love Mitchie & Nate/Demi & Nick. Seriously, they're just adorable, as friends, an imaginary couple, whatever. It's rare for Nick to ever be carefree and goofy around other people, and I love that Demi brings out that side of him. I wanted to write a pointless fan fiction about them, but I'm not too happy with it. I don't really read this over and laugh or smile much, but let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock, McDonald's, or Starbucks nor am I endorsing their products.

* * *

><p>Mitchie sipped her McDonald's coffee happily. She felt warmth travel down to her hips, and a tingly sensation burst into her stomach. Her tongue moistened her lips just so she could capture every drop of the delightful liquid. Mitchie sighed after the first ounce of coffee made its way through her body.<p>

Nate stared at her incredulously, not comprehending the wonderfulness in coffee from a fast food restaurant. He himself had nothing from the restaurant; he didn't like McDonald's. Sue him.

As Mitchie continued making light pleased squeaks, Nate rolled his eyes and groan. She stopped and stared at him questioningly.

"Not my fault that you can't enjoy the simple pleasures in life, Nate. It's plain and light," Mitchie teased, softly letting her bare leg hit his trousered one.

His brown eyes stared at hers. "It's not that. I don't get why you think McCafes are so fantastic. What makes them better than...MiCoffee?"

"MiCoffee? Really, Nate? You, self-proclaimed Starbucks addict, think THIS is bad?"

"Heyhey, what's wrong with Starbucks?"

"What's wrong with McDonald's?"

"It's...cheap."

"And that's a problem?" Mitchie stared back at Nate.

"There's nothing special about it!"

Mitchie stared him down as she continued drinking. "So, because it's not exceptionally, drastically changed around from the original coffee, it sucks?"

"Okay, even if you don't like Starbucks, I bet you 100 bucks that my coffee is better than this plain stuff," he said distastefully.

"You're on, Chef Gray." Mitchie stared back before they both burst out laughing at their ridiculously serious argument over coffee.

.

Mitchie was lolling around on Nate's couch, irately surfing through random channels. Her white capris and light blue shirt were severely crinkled after the long nap the two shared.

"Nate!" she whined. "There is nothing to watch," Mitchie complained dramatically and loudly.

Nate was stirring up two cups of coffee with a little vanilla creamer as he was determined to win the bet. Nate held a very strong competitive streak. McCafe had nothing on him!

"Enjoy the simple pleasures," he mocked. "Even sitting on the couch should be enjoyable for someone like you."

Mitchie's loud groan resonated through the apartment. "Blahhhhhhhhh."

"You're a fre-eak."

"But you still love me!"

They teased each other relentlessly. It was just part of what made them Nate&Mitchie.

Nate came into the living room with the two mugs. Mitchie's had Nate's name on it, and Nate's had hers. She got bored of using the same one, so they switched. Nate took a swig of coffee from his–Mitchie's–red cup and sighed.

"I'm finally feeling awake. I'm such a good coffee maker, if I do say so myself," Nate said cockily.

"No, you may not say so yourself," she said, setting the coffee on the table in front of her to cool and then twisting the fabric of his beige sleeve. He lounged down next to her on the sofa and allowed himself to completely relax.

"Try it," he encouraged. Mitchie stared disbelievingly at him. Nate pushed the mug a little further up as encouragement before Mitchie sipped it.

"Mm, decent. What did you put in this?"

"Cinnamon, vanilla, peppermint, and it goes on. I wanted to throw in as many flavors as I could to show you that it's good," he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "So, is it better?"

Mitchie relentlessly sighed, "Yes." Nate whooped and raised his arm rockstar-style as a show of victory. "But will you make me this every single morning?" she asked.

"If you pay me like you pay McDonald's."

"Touché."

Nate grabbed on to Mitchie and hugged her. "I won, haha!"

"Or maybe I just enjoy the _simple_ pleasure of seeing you happy," she said as she pulled back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Suddenly, Nate's eyes bugged out and he stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

Mitchie grinned mischievously and laughed when he whined, "Mitchieeeee!"


End file.
